fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Catonean
Catoneans are a species that appears in several Fantendoverse works, and originate from New Fantendoverse, specifically stated to be from the planet of Zeon. Due to their survival of a nuclear attack on Zeon ages ago, they have the ability to survive certain radioactive attacks or energies with ease. while their species originated from Zeon, they quickly spread and the species itself is actually much older than that of the Beorns, which did not appear until much later into Zeon's life and thus never had much chance to spread. The species was created for the community character Zerita, although their current lore was written up by . History The Catoneans were formerly another, unknown species that lived on Zeon as one of the apex predators. A nuclear attack hit the surface of Zeon at one point ages ago and transformed the planet into a wasteland, but the the species that became the Catoneans came out evolved and able to enter through radioactive wastes. They also began to emit low levels of radioactivity themselves, although this gradually became much more weaker over their evolution. They began to spread off Zeon, leaving many Catoneans on Zeon that were not part of their tribes somewhat stranded, which become their own groups. Description Catoneans are upright, shaggy cat-like creatures. Interestingly, most wear something around their face which leaves what their mouths might look like unknown, although the actual reason why they wear them is unknown. Since they used to be known as apex hunters, perhaps the Zeon tribes wore them to ease their neighboring species. They are usually seen with long claws on their hands and feet and a thick tail. The usually have two colors of fur that create interesting segmented patterns across the body. Abilities Claws and Hunting Catoneans use their claws to climb and burrow, as well as unleash onto their foes. This is the primary tool of the Catoneans. This makes them ideal hunters, which is why they mostly eat meat. They are very quick and nimble for the most part and can run to an upwards of 30 miles an hour. Radioactive Resistance Catoneans have a resistance to radioactive materials due to their past on Zeon. They are able to walk into heavily radioactive areas with few if any side effects. They also emit low levels of radioactive energy themselves, which could be channeled through perhaps a cybernetic arm or the power of Aura. Notable Catoneans Gallery ZeritaMvFB.png|Zerita Zori.png|Zori RIPWraith.png|RIP SadisileaSportsResort.png|Sadisilea List *Zerita *Zori *RIP *Sadisilea *Keraniza *Up Up *Charlotte Trivia *Catoneans were given the radioactive backstory and ability to help them stand out more as a species. This introduction was done years after their introduction into the Fantendoverse, and was introduced in a way that could be ignored. **In a way, it was also used to explain why Zerita's Glistening Blump form was Radioactive Zerita, which appeared in the Prodigy series. **This change also makes the fact that a lot of the Catoneans happen to be cyborgs make a little more sense as they can power their own augments through their radioactive energies. Category:Species Category:Original Species Category:Fantendoverse Species Category:Aliens